Demon Cafe
by Kikoku-chan
Summary: One day Miku and her friend Kikou get kicked out of their 14th club they had joined, starving after the incident they head to a newly made restaurant run by some of the schools most popular boys. Suddenly pulled into a mysterious room, Miku makes shocking discoveries about herself and her friend. Lenku, RintoxOCxRei OMG I UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAP TO THIS STORY! I fixed it! Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Another story…. I type when I'm bored xD. Anyway my O.C is going to be in it, she's not a main character this is a Mikux? (xD if you read my other story then yeah it's obvious but bleh) and ? Also I was inspired by the song "1,2 Fanclub" the remix version by Len and Miku FREAKIN AWESOME I COMMAND U TO GO LISTEN XD, and Hatsune Miku "Sky Fish". If you cant imagine by O.c u can go on my youtube page "Smoothiestar5" or devianart 'Kikoku-chan" she's up there. ANYWAY ONWARDS!

"Hai" = Yes

Aisheteru/Daisuki = I Love You

Daijobu = are you ok?

It was a bright sunny day, only pure white clouds were in the sky. The sun shone brightly over a school. A high school to be exact, and in that high school there was one class room where two girls were being yelled at. The yelling was attracting all sorts of attention, so naturally even I (the narrator) must go check it out.

"How many clubs has it been now!?" A girl with yellow hair tied to a side ponytail yelled at a tealette and a girl with bluish purple hair. "Chill out Akita" the tealette said calmly to the angry blonde. "Chill out? CHILL OUT!? HOW CAN I?! AND IT'S AKITA-SAN TO YOU!" she screeched at the tealette. "Ne-ne-chan, please calm down. Miku and I just aren't club kind of people" the indigo haired girl said. "How many clubs has it been Iku-pyon?"

"14" the tealette, Miku, said. "14 clubs Kikou" she repeated to the girl. "Oh, well that's not so bad, I mean 14's a low number" Kikou said grinning innocently at the blonde, Akita Neru. Neru, the 1st years class rep, had finally stopped yelling but the frustration was still in her voice. "Zenai-san, please don't address me as nene-chan-"

"Eh? Nene-chan you don't need to address me formally, call me Kikou." Neru just eyed the girl warily and then turned her attention to Miku. "There's clearly no point on talking to her, so Hatsune-san, why can't either of you two stick to a club?" Miku looked at Neru and scoffed "Whats the point of being in a club anyway?" the tealette questioned. "Well you two are quite known around the school, but because of you two getting kicked out all the time, it gives the 1st years class here a bad name." Kikou yawned and Mikus stomach rumbled "I'm starving, let's go Kikou" Miku said turning away and completely ignoring the blonde girl. "Haaaaaaiiiii!" the indigo haired girl behind her said and obediently followed after the tealette. "Eh?...EHHH?" the blonde stood there as she just comprehended what happened.

Just as both girls rounded the corner they heard Neru yell "YOU 2 BETTER FIND ANOTHER CLUB BY TOMMAROW!" and with that both girls exited the school as the final bell and words of akita range through their minds.

"Agh. I actually wanted to go take a nap after eating but no! we have to go club huntin"

Kikou complained. Kikou was a 14 year old "Loli lovers dreams all put into one" that's what the school newspaper said about her. She was a head shorter then Miku giving her a cute childish innocent look, she kept her hair in twin tails tied with two star hair ties that went to her waist. She was skinny as could be leaving people to wonder if she ever ate (Miku was amazed that she was so skinny even though she eats so much sweets) she wore the school's uniform but added her own touch to it, normally the uniform for girls was a long white jacket over a plain black tank top and white skirt, but Kikou had cut the jacket sleeves short and the trims of the jacket were now cerulean blue, her tank top was striped with blue and white, while her skirt was trimmed with blue as well and wore knee socks that were striped, but her key features were her dual colored eyes (left green, right blue) and electric blue robotic neko ears with gray covering at the top instead of normal ears.

Miku, 15, on the other hand didn't have the cute child loli appeal she had the alluring beauty appearance (even if she was flat) she was a head taller. She wore her hair in twin tails like Kikou but they went to the back of her knees and her hair color was teal. She was skinny but would never be able to be as skinny as the girl next to her. She added her own touch to the uniform, she cut the jacket sleeves mid-way and her tank top was checkered white and teal, her skirt was teal trimmed, and she wore normal socks in the uniforms brown loafers.

"Well let's go eat first and then worry about club hunting later, kay?" the tealette said. "Haaaaaiiiii!" the girl said. Miku inwardly sighed, this girl was really obedient when it came to Miku and was extra childlike around her, maybe because she spoils her?

Miku wasn't really interested to go club hunting but she didn't want to spend the rest of tomorrow sweeping classrooms, again. This was the 14th club both girls had gotten booted out of. Calculus class, yes, calculus. Both girls were running low on options of clubs now, they had gotten booted out of the club because they were being accused of cheating, mainly Kikou, Miku just defended her bestie and gotten booted out along with her.

Miku knew she and Kikou wouldn't be able to join anything normal because of the abilities they possessed. Yup you read correctly, these two had abilities "special abilities", Kikou was gifted in agility and math (she was able to answer without even looking at the problem and answered in a millisecond, that's why she was booted out of the club) plus both girls were trained in Wu shu and had super great reflexes.

When Miku was 5 years old, all the other kids would be scared to go near her and when she arrived home she would get a sad, empty feeling inside of her. Mikus Aunt, Megurine Luka, would take little Miku and say that it would be alright and she would have a lot of friends when she grew up. Miku tried to believe her aunt but she just couldn't keep her faith in those words. One day when she came home, she saw a little girl, barely 5, wearing a way to big kimono that was white with sky blue lotus flower designs on the front, crying on her sofa.

Immediately the tealed hair girl felt a sense of anger and protection rise up in her. She rushed over to the girl and, the indigo haired girl flinched as 5 year old Miku gripped her hands and said "Are you Okay? What happened?" Miku stared at the little 4 year old with concern, the tiny girl giggled at seeing such emotions on a 5 year olds face, then suddenly brought Miku into a hug. "Aishiteru! Aishiteru! I wanna be with you forever!"

Now it was Mikus turn to flinch at the girls sudden actions, but the mysterious girls words sunk into her. "I love you! I love you! I wanna be with you forever!" This girl… Miku had just met her, she didn't know a single fact about her and vice versa, but she just randomly decided to hug a stranger and say these words that only people that are truly close to one another say.

Still… why were tears falling down her face? Why did she bring the little girl closer to her? Why did she bury her face in her hair? A friend? That's it… this girl was her friend, only a friend could go from stranger to friend.

Miku didn't remember spacing out to recall this memory, or the small tears that had slipped out of her eyes. "Iku-chan! Iku-chaaann! Iku!" Miku snapped out of her trance to see Kikou standing in front of her concern written all over her face, "Daijobu? You were crying, did Nene-chan make you upset? If she did I'll go knock some sense into her!" the blunette said curling her slender fingers into a fist.

The tealette smiled a genuine smile and ruffled the younger girls hair "You beating someone up? Ha you're so funny." Teasing the blunette, who stood there and puffed her cheeks out "I will if anybody hurt you in anyway" she stated and Miku could see a faint blush appear on her face, making her cheeks cherry pink.

Miku let out a "Kyaaa~!" and glomped the girl, "why are you so cuutteee!" she said to her friend who had now turned a crimson red. "Iku-chaaaan! Not in public people are staring!" she squealed. "Let them stare! There just jealous they don't have such a cute little loli like I do!" Then Miku heard her stomach growl she had forgotten all about being hungry. Kikou smirked at her and said "you're so lucky were near that new Chinese cafe "Kikou let her arm raise and pointed at a Chinese café that sat on top of a hill "I heard that some of the drop dead gorgeous boys in are school opened the place" she said.

"When'd you start caring about boys?" Miku said raising an eyebrow curiously, "I don't I'm only interested in th-" then the blunette clamped her mouth shut and the pink blush returned to her face. "Ohohoh, let me guess, you're only interested in the food hmm?" This caused the younger girl's face to turn into a shade of tomato red. "Don't say it like that… you make me sound fat.." she said softly at the last part.

"Fattie" the tealette teased, the indigo haired girl punched her lightly on the shoulder and they both headed over to the café.

ANOTHER STORY! I actually have a plot and ideas for this one and of couse it's Lenku but I haven't paired my O.C with someone and I need to, to make this work. Maybe I'll let you guys vote who she's paired up with. Guess who's going to be introduced in the next chapter? ^v^


	2. Glass windows are our friends v

Hey guyzzzz! It's chapter 2! And im so pumped to write this that I even typed half of chapter 5 of "Apart? You wish!" So I think I'll let you guys vote on who my O.C pairs up with cuz I can't pick or maybe I can but anyway whoevers more populers the winner! Also the uniforms were based off of 1, 2 Fanclub. ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH NEKOPYON! If you didn't use the same review twice I wouldn't have noticed that I uploaded the wrong chapter to the wrong story! And to everyone please reread chapter one since THAT'S the actual chapter 1. IKIMASHOOOO!

After 30 minutes of walking up the hill to the café both girls had finally arrived, (Kikou slowly lagging behind). "So much walking" she said her face like =^=, Miku rolled her eyes and replied "It was your idea to come here, and I've seen you walk way farther and steeper than this" Kikou lifted her head and looked at her friend "I'm not tired, im just lazy" she drawled but honestly the closer she got to the place the sicker she felt, the blunette couldn't help but get a little sense of fear in her stomach form.

"You got that right" Miku agreed with the blunette. As Miku opened the doors she saw the inside of the place and her eyes widened. The place was huge on the inside! It really was Chinese styled; Red paper lanterns decorated the ceiling and there were red dragon statues at the front of the café. Miku looked around to see many people in the café. Then she saw the boys in her school that ran the place, and she sucked in a little air when she saw WHICH boys they were, Len Kagamine, Rinto Kagamine, Rei Kagene.

These boys were quite popular in their school, heck even girls from other schools came to see them. Why would rich preppy boy's like them need to open a restaurant, Miku then got a good look at their costumes. They wore Panda hoods over their heads and sweaters with overgrown sleeves, with white puffy pants and black shoes. Miku couldn't help but think they looked absolutely adorable in the outfits but then she thought, she knew someone who would look even better in it. Miku turned her attention to her loli friend, the minute she laid her eyes on Kikou she felt something was off. "Kikou?" Miku said to her, the girls dual colored eyes met hers and she spoke with her lips shaking a little. "Miku… I don't feel well anymore and I don't like it here can we eat somewhere else?" her eyes were half opened as she said this. Miku could see something was wrong, first she addressed her as her actual name instead of Iku-pyon or Iku-chan and the bubbly bounce in her voice had disappeared.

"Uh yeah lets go eat somewhere else, the line here seems to long anyway and half the girls here look like they'll maul anyone else if they talk to the boys" Miku said with an awkward smile. Success! Kikou let a weak smile form on her face, suddenly Kikou felt eyes boring on to her and her head turned back to the restaurant and she seemed to have paled a bit. Miku had turned her head to see what the blunette was staring at and she seemed to be in a little awe.

All the boys were trying to stare at her friend discreetly so their customers wouldn't notice, but the she noticed one stare a bit at her to. It was one of the Kagamine's, Len, it was that one. Miku felt a bit uncomfortable at the fact that these boys were staring at them. "Let's go" she said to Kikou, just as they both turned Miku felt someone grab her right hand. She looked to see who it was and saw Len Kagamine, gripping her hand with an angelic smile on his face. "What?" was all she was able to say then her attention slipped to the left as she saw that Rei Kagene and Rinto Kagamine were on either side of Kikou each clasping one of her hands. Miku could sense fear radiating off her friend and just as she was going to speak a voice cut in "Won't you stay?" It came from Rinto his big blue cerulean eyes pleaded as they stared at Kikou, "there's a table reserved for you two here" this time this came from the Kagamine holding Miku's hand. "We never made any reserve-"but she was cut off as she and Kikou were dragged in a different room away from all the eyes staring at them, especially the eyes of jealous fan girls.

They were taken into a different room and well this room was absolutely amazing. There were paper lanterns of all colors and the lights were dimmed just a bit, the room smelled of sakura blossoms and there was a large glass window where a large magnificent lake could be scene. The boys had left both girls in there confused as could be, Miku was in a state of awe at everything that had just occurred. Then her thoughts were broken as a black haired boy had just returned to the room.

It was Rei Kagene, he was about an inch taller than Miku and had amazing honey colored eyes. His hair was as black as night and had a cute boyish face, he was still in his work uniform but then she had notice the clothing he had in his arms. "The chief request you put these one" he said in a plain voice to Miku. "What if we don't?" Miku said a bit angered that these boys just randomly take them to the back room with no explanation what so ever and then the black haired boy comes in here and tells them to put these clothes on.

"You don't have a choice" he replied in a low voice, with that he left slowly shutting the door close facing her way so she could see him smirk. Miku shivered a bit at his comment, was that a threat?" Miku turned to Kikou, at the moment she realized the small girl hadn't said a thing during this strange event. "Kikou?" she said the girls name slowly, at the moment the girl was just staring out the large glass window, a peaceful look on her face.

"Iku-pyon? What's going on?" she said as she turned her attention away from the window. "I honestly don't know" Miku sighed "but right now we have to change into these" Kikou gave an incredulous look at the tealette. "I don't know either, don't ask me" Miku said. The clothing they were given were both white but according to the color scheme they both figured out who was supposed to wear which.

Miku had finally finished changing and saw that she wore a long silky black kimono with teal trims and a large waist bow that was teal as well; she put her hair in to a single ponytail that was now tied with a beautiful long ribbon that was black as well.

"I hope your finding this as strange as I do" the slender girl next to her said, Miku had turned to Kikou to see that she was wearing a mini kimono, it was white and blue and cut off at her stomach so that a pair of puffy white shorts were seen. The yukata had light blue lotus flowers decorating it. The outfit sleeves were long revealed her long skinny legs the most. She now wore her star headbands on her legs like anklets over the white slippers, while her hair was now loosely hanging.

"Hey Iku-pyon, I have a question." The blunette said.

"Hm?" the tealette responded trying to smooth her hair out a little more.

"How come were being so obedient, and letting total strangers tell us what to do?" Kikou questioned.

…..good question….

Miku sweatdropped and headed over to the slide door, she tried to slide it open but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked" she said.

Wait….WTF?! how does one lock a slide door?!

As if reading her mind the blunette said "How does one lock a slide door?!"

Miku didn't have a clue what to do and she couldn't rely on Kikou because the girl was basically having spasms on the floor.

"ERMEHGERD! What are we going to do! What are they going to do!? Are they holding us hostage!? Wait that wouldn't work there rich! ARE THEY GOING TO MOLEST US?! ERMEHGERD!" the young girl yelled "I DON'T WANT TO BE MOLESTED, even if they are cute, I DON'T WANNA!"

"WOMAN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" she yelled quieting the panicked girl " Why would they molest us?! They go to our school, they would've done it by then if they wanted to" Miku honestly speaking.

"Gee… thanks for the comfort. Anyway how do we get out?!" Kikou questioned the tealette hoping she knew.

Miku eyed the glass window "Well… we've got a giant glass window leading to freedom and some chairs.. I think I have our solution"

**Meanwhile**

The restaurant had finally cleared out; all that was left were three very exhausted boys, sprawled out on tables across the room. They talked amongst themselves about the day.

"Who thought opening a restaurant was a good idea?! It's so much work!" Len said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Who thought of these uniforms!? It's soooo hoot!" Lens counterpart, Rinto groaned.

"At least we found who were looking for" the black haired boy, Rei, sighed with relief, he stacked up some bowls and carried them into the dish washer.

"I don't think it's either of them, those two go to our school I think we would've noticed if it was them" Len said doubtfully, he's seen those two in the hallways every now and then but he never sensed any evil intentions around them.

"I concur with shota over there" Rinto "I've passed them in the halls too, but not once have I sensed anything from them"

Len was about to yell at Rinto for calling him shota but Rei cut him off, "Then how come we sensed something from the indigo one today?" he asked glancing at both boys.

Both blondes looked at each other trying to think of something but then Rei spoke once more.

"Well it dosen't matter, Kaito will be the one to determine if Zenai-san is the lost relative" Rei stated. "Also Len… Why'd you bring Hatsune-san?"

"Um..well" that's a good question why did he bring her? "Well Zenai is always around her like some puppy, I doubt she would've come if we hadn't brought Hatsune"

"Sure, mhm" Rei smirked at him, rolling his eyes.

"Shu- Shut up!" Len yelled at the raven haired boy turning his face away as he felt heat rise up in them. What the hell? Why was he embarrassed?

Rinto watched Rei tease Len about Hatsune-san and slowly smiled, he liked the atmosphere here on the surface. He glanced to the door that leads to the back room where both girls were being held captive. Now that he thought about it, it was really quiet back there. Most girls would be freaking out about being held in a room for so long with no explanation what so ever.

"Hey guys.. Do you think the girls are being too quiet?" Rinto said not taking his eyes off the door.

Both boys stopped bickering and let their eyes land on the door to, it was true not a word was heard.

"We should probably che-"

***CRASH***

Rei was cut off by a loud crash, probably the sound of the window shattering to pieces.

"Shit!" Len cursed as the three of them ran toward the door.

**OWO**

That my friends was chapter 2 of this story =v=, I'm proud of this story (kinda)

Anyway sorry for uploading the wrong first chapter to those who followed this story because of that chapter, but if you want to read that, it's my other story called "Fox Blessings" hope I see you guys keep reading :D


End file.
